Love Me A Justin Bieber Story
by Biebertastic
Summary: THE STORY IS BEING MOVED TO , I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING IT HERE. MY USERNAME IS STILL Biebertastic, so look for this story: "Love Me"
1. Chapter 1

Starring- Alli (me) Avery (best friend) Carly (best friend) Justin Bieber  
Alli: No, seriously! Shut up! I am not OBSESSED!  
Carly: You are! Face it.  
Avery: He's all you talk about.  
Alli: Okay, so maybe I am obsessed with Justin Bieber.  
Carly: What would you do if he walked in the door right now?  
Alli: Have a heart attack.  
Principal: Here you go, Justin. This is your schedule.  
Avery: Oh.  
Carly: My.  
Alli: GOD.  
Justin: Thanks, Principal M.  
Principal: Oh please, call me Molly.  
Alli: That's- that's- THAT'S...  
Principal: Here, Justin. Alli will show you around the whole school and bring you to your classes.  
Justin: Thanks, Alli.  
Alli: N-n-n-no problem.  
Avery: Well, this is our cue to leave.  
Carly: Bye, Alli. Bye, Justin.  
Alli: Well, hi, I'm Alli. But you already knew that.  
Justin: Yes, I did. First on my schedule is gym.  
Alli: Oh, mine too! We can walk together.  
Justin: I'd love to.  
*walking, Justin strikes up a conversation*  
Justin: Alli?  
Alli: Yeah?  
Justin: Did anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous?  
Alli: *blushing* No.  
Justin: Well, you are.  
Alli: Thank you so much! *winks* You are, too.  
Justin: Haha, I get that a lot.  
Alli: So, why do you go here now?  
Justin: I need to go to public school, that's what my mom keeps telling me.  
Alli: Aww. I've gone to public school my whole life. You'll get used to it again.  
Justin: I hope so. Hey, I know this is kinda rushed, but do you have a boyfriend?  
Alli: Nope.  
Justin: Can I be him?  
Alli: Oh my- are you serious?!  
Justin: Totally!  
Alli: YES. Yes! Yes!  
Justin: Awesome!  
Alli: *to herself* Oh my gosh, I have a boyfriend!  
Justin: *to himself* I have a girlfriend! And she's beautiful! The prettiest girl in this school is mine...  
Alli: So, this is the gym.  
Justin: Ew! It stinks in here.  
Alli: A bunch of sweaty middle schoolers and high schoolers can really stink up a place.  
Justin: But, if you're in the gym, I forget about the smell.  
Alli: *blushes* You're so cheesy!  
Justin: Don't remind me.  
Alli: So, go in the locker room, get changed, and come back out. Sit by me, okay? I don't want you to get lost!  
Justin: Aight.  
Alli: Hey, Justin! Like my shirt? (the shirt read: Bieber-tastic)  
Justin: I love it! It's cute.  
Alli: I know, right?  
Justin: Not as cute as you.  
Alli: Cheesy.  
Justin: I know.  
(to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah: And she's dating Justin!  
Caitlyn: No way! My plan is a go!  
*meanwhile, Alli & Justin..*  
Alli: I gotta go to History. I'll see you later. *kisses Justin*  
Justin: Bye, Alli-Gator.  
Hannah: Justin! I want you to meet a friend of mine, Caitlyn! She is a huge fan of yours!  
Justin: That's great, but I should really go.  
Hannah: C'mon! *tugs on his arm*  
Justin: Okay.  
Caitlyn: Justin Bieber!? Hannah how did you get him to the school?  
Hannah: He goes here now!  
Justin: It's true. But I have to get to Algebra ASAP. Seeya girls.  
Caitlyn: Wait! *applies cherry lipgloss* I want to talk with you.  
Justin: *stares at her lips*?  
Caitlyn: Do you have a girlfriend? Cuz if you do, she'll never know...  
Justin: Whaaa-  
Caitlyn : *kisses Justin*  
Alli: Whoops! I went the wrong way! JUSTIN!  
Justin: *pulls away from Caitlyn* It's not what it looks like!  
Alli: A whole month for nothing? *runs away crying*  
Justin: Look what you've done! The best girl I've ever had hates me!  
Caitlyn: Well, now we can happen...  
Justin: I DON'T LIKE YOU. I like Alli.  
Caitlyn: Gasp!  
Hannah: Caitlyn, you kissed him! Yay!  
Caitlyn: Alli dumped him.  
Hannah: Score!  
Justin: Why would you do something like this to me? 


	3. Chapter 3

Justin: If you were TRUE fans, you'd let me be happy! I can't believe you guys!  
Hannah: *whispering to Caitlyn* Your plan didn't work!  
Justin: I CAN HEAR YOU! I can't believe you did that to me! Alli was incredible. You girls were just jealous, am I right?  
Caitlyn: No! But you should be with me.  
Hannah: Caitlyn is waaaayyy prettier than Alli.  
Justin: Just for saying that, I am walking away.  
Hannah: Where are you going?  
Justin: To find Alli. I need to fix this!  
(to be continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

Justin: *thinking*: Where could Alli possibly be? The school isn't THAT big.  
(Justin hears muffled crying and a consoling friend)  
Carly: I don't think Justin is the type of guy to do that.  
Alli: But you didn't see it! She was all over him! And he didn't even pull away.  
Carly: You should let him explain.  
Alli: I don't want to talk to him!  
Justin: *thinking* I gotta fix this.  
~The Next Day~  
Justin *thinking*: I hope THIS will cheer Alli up.  
Avery: Hey, Justin. Come here.  
Justin: Yeah?  
Avery: Alli is really upset. I don't think that you should bother her.  
Justin: But, this will make it all better-  
Avery: Just keep away.  
~Later that day~  
Carly: Hey, Justin.  
Justin: Hi, Carly. How's Alli?  
Carly: Bad. You really hurt her.  
Justin: I didn't even get to explain.  
Carly: I'm listening.  
Justin: This girl Hannah told me that her friend was a big fan of mine. And I was like, "Oh, well I gotta go to class" and she tugged on me and brought me to this crazy chick named Caitlyn. And Caitlyn kissed me! She was like, pinning me against the wall and giving me lip-action. Apparently, it was an evil plan, cuz in the end, Hannah was like. "Yay! Alli dumped him."  
Carly: Oh my gosh! What freaks!  
Justin: You're telling me.  
Carly: I'll get Alli to talk to you.  
Justin: And get Avery to apologize to me.  
Carly: We'll see.  
(Justin can't help but smile)  
~In Art Class...~  
Carly: Alli! Hey!  
Alli: Heyyyyyy!  
Carly: Justin explained to me all that happened. He didn't kiss Caitlyn. It was Hannah and Caitlyn's plan all along for you to dump him.  
Alli: Oh my gosh! I- I- I'm such an IDIOT.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin: Carly? Did you tell Alli? Is she mad? Is Avery gonna say sorry?  
Carly: I told Alli, she's not mad. She's actually looking for you. And I haven't seen Avery yet, *laughs*.  
Justin: Where's Alli?  
Carly: Putting away her paintbrush.  
Justin: Thanks. (he walks into the art room and sees Alli rinsing off her paintbrush)  
Justin: Alli?  
Alli: (turns around and her eyes water) Justin. I'm so-  
Justin: Sorry? Me, too. I should've gone to class and ignored Hannah.  
Alli: So, are we okay?  
Justin: Yeah. Hey, did you know that you look gorgeous in that shirt?  
Alli: *blushing* I do now.  
Justin: Hurry up. I have something to give you.  
~Walking to Justin's locker...~  
Alli: It's not anything big, is it?  
Justin: *gives a "oops" look.* Nooooo.  
Alli: JUSTIN!  
Justin: Well, I wanted to get you something really nice.  
Alli: Well, okay.  
Justin: Close your eyes.  
Alli: *closes her eyes*  
Justin: *grins* Okay, Alli. One second. (he stands behind Alli) Open your eyes.  
Alli: *looks down at her neck* Justin!  
Justin: Do you like it?  
Alli: I love it!  
Justin: *chuckles* I thought you would.  
Alli: How much was this?!  
Justin: Who cares? It's on a GIRL worth a trillion bucks.  
Alli: Cheesy alert!  
Justin: I try my best.  
Alli: But a PURE DIAMOND necklace?!  
Justin: Anything for you.  
Alli: *giggles* Justin- I-  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.  
Justin: That's the bell. *kisses Alli goodbye* Seeya after class.  
Alli: Yeah. Okay.

[In case you didn't catch on, the gift Justin got Alli was a necklace.] 


	6. Chapter 6

(1 month later)  
Justin: Alli!  
Alli: Justin? What are you doing here?  
Justin: Planting flowers!  
Alli: No, seriously.  
Justin: I came to see you.  
Alli: At three in the morning?  
Justin: I missed you.  
Alli: Too many snow days?  
Justin: Way too many.  
Alli: Aww. Hold on, I'm coming outside.  
Justin: Okay. *smiles*  
Alli: (shutting door) You could have waited three more hours, you know.  
Justin: I couldn't.  
Alli: Awww!  
Justin: Sorry, I love the fact that you're here. But, could you go back to your bedroom window?  
Alli: Uhh, sure, why?  
Justin: You'll see.  
Alli: Whatever you say, J Bieb!  
(Alli gets back into her room and looks out the window)  
Justin: This is a song that I'm dedicating to my favorite girl, Alli. (pulls out guitar)  
Justin:*singing* My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me. I guess I'm just a sucker for love...  
Alli: *smiles* *pulls out her cell phone* [text conversation]:  
Alli: Carly! Justin is serenading me!  
Carly: Alli. Wtf it's 3am. but aww!  
Alli: I know, right?! hes singing "Love Me"  
Carly: Ahhh! okay, now let me sleep.  
Alli: nite  
{Alli zones back in to hear Justin}  
Justin: Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me.  
Alli: (Runs downstairs and out the door. Kisses Justin) I missed you. I love you.  
Justin: *crying* Good. 'Cause I love you, too. But there's one problem, Alli.  
Alli: What's that?


	7. Chapter 7

Justin: Okay, well. I'm going on tour. *he stares at the ground*  
Alli: That's awesome!  
Justin: For a whole year.  
Alli: Umm. Oh. I see.  
Justin: I wanted to see you one last time. I leave at 7 am for San Francisco.  
Alli: Oh, good! *she tries to force a smile* I'm happy for you.  
Justin: *still looking at the ground* So you're not upset?  
Alli: No. Of course not. I love that you're living your dream. It's just- I thought you were a normal, everyday student again, for good.  
Justin: Apparently not.  
Alli: Well. Okay.  
Justin: Alli. *he sighs* I'll be thinking about you the whole time, I swear.  
Alli: I believe you, but...  
Justin: But, what?  
Alli: There's a lot of girls out there that would love to be with you. And I mean, come on. You're a 16 year old pop sensation. You're not supposed to have one girl in your life.  
Justin: Alli, what are you saying?  
Alli: I'm saying you're 16. It's okay to look at other girls. But, not if we're still together and not living near eachother...  
Justin: *frustrated and confused* Alli. What do you mean? Get to the point.  
Alli: *her eyes watering* Go.  
Justin: Alli!  
Alli: Go on tour. Settle somewhere else after that. Find another girl, break her heart...  
Justin: Alli, that's not what I'm getting at here!  
Alli: Go.  
Justin: But...  
Alli: Goodbye, Justin.  
Justin: Al-  
Alli: *sobbing, runs back into her house*  
Justin: (to himself) Bye, Alli.

|OH NO! IS THIS THE END OF JUSTIN AND ALLI?!|


	8. Chapter 8

ALLI'S POINT OF VIEW)  
Alli: (lying in bed, crying: to herself) I'm such an idiot. (takes out her phone to text Carly)  
[text conversation]  
Alli: Carly, I found out why Justin was serenading me.  
Carly: Grr. Why?  
Alli: He left.  
Carly: He serenaded because he left? What?  
Alli: In like, 4 hours, he'll be in San Francisco.  
Carly: You're not making sense. Why?  
Alli: He's going on tour, and he's not coming back.  
Carly: But I thought he was a normal student again.  
Alli: That's what I said.  
Carly: How long will he be gone?  
Alli: Forever. The tour is a year, but then he's going somewhere else, I bet. To play some other girl.  
Carly: I swear, lmfao, the next time I see that guy...  
Alli: I'm sooo stupid.  
Carly: Nope. He is.  
Alli: Aww.  
Carly: :) Go to sleep, I'll fix this all at school.  
Alli: Okay, but how?  
Carly: You'll see. ;)  
Alli: Umm. Okay. thanksss.  
Carly: No problem. Nite.  
Alli: (to herself): Jeez, I miss him already. I'm an idiot.  
*At School*  
Avery: Alli, Carly told me everything. And you wondered why I hated him.  
Alli: (eyes watering) Don't remind me.  
Carly: There! All fixed.  
Alli: Huh? What are you talking about?  
Carly: Oh, you'll see...


	9. Chapter 9

Woot woot! Here we gooooo! New character: Usher  
|Justin's Point of View)  
Justin (to Usher): Usher. I feel awful for having to leave Alli and my friends.  
Usher: You gotta do whatcha gotta do, J-B.  
Justin: But is it supposed to feel this bad?  
Usher: Justin, what are you saying?  
Justin: It was more than a little crush...  
Usher: You're 16, this can't be possible.  
Justin: I guess it's just a feeling. I'm gonna check my e-mail.  
Usher: Be in the limo in 30 minutes.  
Justin: Okay. (opens email, reads email from Carly)  
))Justin~ Alli stayed home from school yesterday. I asked her why. YOU were all that she could think about. I know you've probably gotten over her.. already. But she hasn't forgotten you. Look, I'm not saying cancel your tour. I'm saying think about how you made a girl feel. --Carly((  
Justin: What have I done?  
Usher: J-B, let's go.  
Justin: Aight...  
|Alli's Point of View)  
Alli: Carly, what did you do?  
Carly: I sent a sad and touching email to Justin.  
Avery & Alli: CARLY!  
Carly: What! Then he'll call you back! And maybe he'll visit.  
Alli: I don't like him anymore. I never want to see him again.  
Carly: Ahh, jeez. I'm sorry. But how could you change your mind that fast? If I met Joe Jonas and dated him, I'd never get over it.  
Alli: Well maybe Joe Jonas isn't a lying jerk.  
Avery: Point!  
Carly: Well, it HAS to work... if Justin has a heart that message will get him!  
Alli: Do I HAVE to explain?  
Avery: No heart.  
Carly: Okay, that's cruel.  
Alli: Maybe, but it's like half true.  
(Justin's Point of View)  
Justin: Now I'm all gone, I'm gone.  
Usher: Holla at ya boy, J-B, ladies! That was BABY!  
*Girls shrieking*  
Justin (to Usher): This concert is incredible.  
Usher: I have 339 requests in the "Encore Request Box" for Love Me.  
Justin: What's the next highest?  
Usher: 271 for U Smile.  
Justin: I'll do it.  
Usher: The fans want Love Me.  
Justin: I can't!  
Usher: Why not?  
Justin: I'll think of Alli!  
Usher: Whatever, just go out there and sing U Smile!  
Justin: Aight. (to the audience) HEY SAN FRANCISCO! Aight, I know you guys wanna hear Love Me, but I can't sing that. So, your next choice for the Encore is U Smile. So, here we go.  
Justin: Ohhhhhhh. Yeahhhhh. Mmmmmmmmmmm.  
(Alli's Point Of View)  
Justin: You smile, I smiiiile.  
Radio Announcer: That was Justin Bieber with "U Smile" from the "My World 2.0" album. At his show in San Francisco, Justin refused to sing "Love Me" due to relationship issues. So, instead, he performed"U Smile".  
Alli: AHHH! (turns off radio


	10. Chapter 10

New characters- Christian & Jenna  
*1 YEAR LATER*  
(Justin's Point of View)  
Justin: Usher. C'mere.  
Usher: Yo?  
Justin: I just realized...  
Usher: Yeah?  
Justin: Tomorrow is my last concert of the tour.  
Usher: Yeah, J-B. How you feeling?  
Justin: Aight, I guess.  
[knock on the door]  
Usher: Wanna get it? Or are you too emotional with the whole last concert thing?  
Justin: I'm good I'll get it.  
Usher: TOO LATE! (opens the door, sees Christian)  
Usher: Christian Beadles! Dude! (high fives)  
Christian: Hey, Usher. Justin here?  
Usher: Yeah, man. On the laptop trying to make a new song.  
Christian: Thanks. (walks to Justin) Hey, bro, wassup?  
Justin: I'm getting upset for stupid reasons.  
Christian: Aw. I'm sure it's not that stupid.  
Justin: Ehh. How's Caitlin?  
Christian: Doing better. Hey, when's the last time you talked to Jenna?  
Justin: (smiling) Ahhhhh. Jenna. Yesterday, why?  
Christian: You SO love that girl!  
Justin: CHRISTIAN!  
Christian: Justin....  
Justin: Okay, okay, maybe not LOVE yet, but it will be.  
Christian: What hotel room is she in?  
Justin: 244. Wanna visit her?  
Christian: Yeah, let's go.  
(In room 244)  
Jenna: I'm still stuck in the moment with youuu!  
(Knock on the door)  
Jenna: Who is it?  
Justin: The gardener!  
Jenna: Oh my gosh. Justin.  
Justin: Open the door!  
Jenna: I was just practicing my singing.  
Justin: You sound amazing. Oh (clears throat) Jenna, this is Christian.  
Christian: Hi.  
Jenna: Hi.  
*Awkward silence*  
Justin: So, do you wanna go grab something for our 11 month anniversary?  
Jenna: Yeah! Where do you wanna go?  
Justin: Just a little place called....... Martinelli's.  
Jenna: JUSTIN!  
(Christian stares at Justin, because he knows that Alli used to yell at Justin that way)  
Justin: (eyes watering) Well, it's your favorite.  
Jenna: Jeez. Thanks!  
Justin: No problem.  
Christian: Well, we'll let you get ready, Jenna. Bye.  
Justin: What he said. *kisses her* Bye.  
Jenna: Bye!  
(In the elevator)  
Christian: DUDE!  
Justin: What?  
Christian: I KNEW something was up.  
Justin: What are you talking about?  
Christian: That girl, Jenna, is just like Alli! No wonder you like her!  
Justin: What? They're total opposites. And I thought we agreed never to talk about Alli ever again.  
Christian: Man, when are you gonna get it?  
Justin: There is nothing to get! I love Jenna!  
Christian: She has the same shade of hair as Alli. The same big, blue eyes. The same everything! They even talk the same!  
Justin: Shut up.  
Christian: I'm just trying to help you out here!  
Justin: Really. Shut up.  
Christian: You haven't sang Love Me in a whole year!  
Justin: I hate that song.  
Christian: But you love the girl who it's for!

|OMFG!


	11. Chapter 11

New Character--- Keely  
Alli's POV:  
Alli: So, can you come over tonight?  
Keely: Yeah, sure. I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much!  
Alli: Yeah! It's been a long time.  
Keely: And when I get there, we need to talk.  
Alli: Okay, that's cool.  
*1 hour later*  
{{Knock on the door}}  
Alli: It's for me, it's Keely. (opens door)  
Keely: Alli!  
Alli: Keely! (hugs)  
Keely: I missed you!  
Alli: Come in.  
Keely: (walks in) Wow! I forgot what your house looked like.  
Alli: Hahahah, and guess what's for dinner!  
Keely: Ummm, I don't know! Hamburgers?  
Alli: Spaghetti! What we always have!  
Keely: Ooooh! That's Justin Bieber's favorite food.  
Alli: (looks away) Let's go to my room, we'll put your stuff down.  
Keely: Mmm, okay. (looking around Alli's room) Where are your Justin Bieber posters?  
Alli: Keely.  
Keely: Well, I don't know how you got over him.  
Alli: *Sigh* The whole world knows I dated him, don't they?  
Keely: Yeah.  
Alli: Jeez. I just want to forget about him. It's been a year.  
Keely: Can you get him to meet me?  
Alli: Keely, you know he has a girlfriend. Jenna.  
Keely: Yeah, but when he sees me in one of these.... (Keely takes out 3 shirts and 3 pairs of shorts to mix & match **.com/Clothing-Shoes/Ci-Sono-by-Adi-Ju...** **.com/Clothing-Shoes/Ci-Sono-by-Adi-Ju...** )  
Keely: He'll be like. "Jenna who?"  
Alli: (giggles) Whatever you say.  
Keely: So you'll do it?  
Alli: He won't talk to me. I let him go.  
Justin's POV.  
Justin: Christian! You can' go making these assumptions! I love Jenna. NOT what's-her-face.  
Christian: Her name is Alli. And you're seriously over her? She's outta your head?  
Justin: 100%!  
Christian: FINE! Then you wouldn't mind if I did this! (opens his phone, and texts somebody)  
Justin: What're you doing?  
Christian: Talking to Alli.  
Alli's POV.  
(phone goes off)  
Keely: Alli, you have a text.  
Alli: It's some random number... (opens phone) IT'S CHRISTIAN BEADLES.  
Keely: WHAT! Are you serious? (Runs over to Alli) Oh my gosh! It is.  
Alli: Uhh, what should I do?  
Keely: Text him back.  
[TEXT CONVERSATION]  
A: Omg, hi Christian  
C: Hey. listen Justin says he is 100% over you  
A: K, so?  
C: I wanna ask you out. Will you go out on a date with me?  
{Looking at Keely}  
Alli: KEELY, CHRISTIAN BEADLES JUST ASKED ME OUT.  
Keely: NO WAY!  
Alli: Look! (shows Keely her phone)  
Keely: Are you gonna say yes?  
Alli: Umm.  
Keely: Are you seriously hesitating?  
Alli: YES!  
Keely: But why?  
Alli: No, I mean, yes, I'll go out with him.  
Keely: AHHH!  
[TEXT CONVERSATION]  
A: Omg, seriously?  
C: As serious as serious can be  
A: Sure! Where? When?  
C: Tomorrow, come to my house. Remember where Justin used 2 live?  
A: Yup.  
C: Next door. but Justin is gone.  
A: K!  
C: c u 2morrow  
A: Bye! :)  
{Stares at Keely}  
Alli: I'm dating Christian.  
Keely: (hugs Alli)  
Justin's POV  
Justin: Christian! Tell me what you did.  
Christian: Asked Alli out.  
Justin: WHAT!  
Christian: You don't mind, right? You're over her?  
Justin: Oh, right. Yeah.  
Christian: Good.

|OMG! Where will Christian eventually take Alli? Will Keely meet Justin? How do you think Justin really feels?|


	12. Chapter 12

New Character--- Keely  
Alli's POV:  
Alli: So, can you come over tonight?  
Keely: Yeah, sure. I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much!  
Alli: Yeah! It's been a long time.  
Keely: And when I get there, we need to talk.  
Alli: Okay, that's cool.  
*1 hour later*  
{{Knock on the door}}  
Alli: It's for me, it's Keely. (opens door)  
Keely: Alli!  
Alli: Keely! (hugs)  
Keely: I missed you!  
Alli: Come in.  
Keely: (walks in) Wow! I forgot what your house looked like.  
Alli: Hahahah, and guess what's for dinner!  
Keely: Ummm, I don't know! Hamburgers?  
Alli: Spaghetti! What we always have!  
Keely: Ooooh! That's Justin Bieber's favorite food.  
Alli: (looks away) Let's go to my room, we'll put your stuff down.  
Keely: Mmm, okay. (looking around Alli's room) Where are your Justin Bieber posters?  
Alli: Keely.  
Keely: Well, I don't know how you got over him.  
Alli: *Sigh* The whole world knows I dated him, don't they?  
Keely: Yeah.  
Alli: Jeez. I just want to forget about him. It's been a year.  
Keely: Can you get him to meet me?  
Alli: Keely, you know he has a girlfriend. Jenna.  
Keely: Yeah, but when he sees me in one of these.... (Keely takes out 3 shirts and 3 pairs of shorts to mix & match **.com/Clothing-Shoes/Ci-Sono-by-Adi-Ju...** **.com/Clothing-Shoes/Ci-Sono-by-Adi-Ju...** )  
Keely: He'll be like. "Jenna who?"  
Alli: (giggles) Whatever you say.  
Keely: So you'll do it?  
Alli: He won't talk to me. I let him go.  
Justin's POV.  
Justin: Christian! You can' go making these assumptions! I love Jenna. NOT what's-her-face.  
Christian: Her name is Alli. And you're seriously over her? She's outta your head?  
Justin: 100%!  
Christian: FINE! Then you wouldn't mind if I did this! (opens his phone, and texts somebody)  
Justin: What're you doing?  
Christian: Talking to Alli.  
Alli's POV.  
(phone goes off)  
Keely: Alli, you have a text.  
Alli: It's some random number... (opens phone) IT'S CHRISTIAN BEADLES.  
Keely: WHAT! Are you serious? (Runs over to Alli) Oh my gosh! It is.  
Alli: Uhh, what should I do?  
Keely: Text him back.  
[TEXT CONVERSATION]  
A: Omg, hi Christian  
C: Hey. listen Justin says he is 100% over you  
A: K, so?  
C: I wanna ask you out. Will you go out on a date with me?  
{Looking at Keely}  
Alli: KEELY, CHRISTIAN BEADLES JUST ASKED ME OUT.  
Keely: NO WAY!  
Alli: Look! (shows Keely her phone)  
Keely: Are you gonna say yes?  
Alli: Umm.  
Keely: Are you seriously hesitating?  
Alli: YES!  
Keely: But why?  
Alli: No, I mean, yes, I'll go out with him.  
Keely: AHHH!  
[TEXT CONVERSATION]  
A: Omg, seriously?  
C: As serious as serious can be  
A: Sure! Where? When?  
C: Tomorrow, come to my house. Remember where Justin used 2 live?  
A: Yup.  
C: Next door. but Justin is gone.  
A: K!  
C: c u 2morrow  
A: Bye! :)  
{Stares at Keely}  
Alli: I'm dating Christian.  
Keely: (hugs Alli)  
Justin's POV  
Justin: Christian! Tell me what you did.  
Christian: Asked Alli out.  
Justin: WHAT!  
Christian: You don't mind, right? You're over her?  
Justin: Oh, right. Yeah.  
Christian: Good.

|OMG! Where will Christian eventually take Alli? Will Keely meet Justin? How do you think Justin really feels?|


	13. Chapter 13

NEW CHARACTERS--- Victoria, Rachel, Meima, and Tia

Alli's POV.  
Keely: Okay, this minute, invite allll of your friends over, we're having a meeting!  
Alli: (takes out phone and texts Carly, Avery, Victoria, Rachel, Meima, and Tia) [She writes]: "you have no choice. get to my house now"  
Alli: I only invited a few. I can't invite EVERYONE.  
Keely: Good point. Did any of them reply?  
Alli: Nope, not ye- Oh! Tia. She said "Yhupp. shureee"  
Keely: In that exact ghetto text?  
Alli: Yeah, hahaha. Oooh, Meima texted me! She says "Okay, Awakawa."  
Keely: Awakawa?  
Alli: Long story.  
Keely: Hmm, okay. Anyway- we'll need to do your hair and stuff for tomorrow.  
Alli: Yeah, definitely. Oh! Hey, text from Avery. She said "make me" GASP! Haha, I'll show her! (texts Avery back)  
Keely: Rachel texted you.  
Alli: Huh? No she didn't.  
Keely: 3, 2, 1.  
Alli: Oh! Text from Rachel. How'd you know?  
Keely: I don't know, I just know!  
Alli: Well, anyway, Rachel can come. Oh. So can Carly. AND Victoria.  
Keely: Goooood. They'll be here soon?  
Alli: Well, not Carly. She lives in the middle of nowhere.  
Keely: (laughs) Hey, the doorbell rang.  
Alli: It's Rachel. (opens door) Hey, Rach.  
Rachel: Hi! Why am I here?  
Keely: Long story.  
{Thirty minutes later}  
Alli: So, we're all here? Everyone?  
Keely: Looks like it.  
Avery: Why are we here, anyway?  
Alli: No clue! Ask Keely.  
Keely: Christian Beadles asked Alli out. We need a plan, cuz I'm sure Christian will somehow get Justin into the picture and mess up everyone's life.  
Tia: Hmmm. So, what's the plan?  
Victoria: Who cares? I'm hungry, let's eat before I bite you all.  
Carly: Victoria! You're a freak!  
Avery, Victoria, Carly, Rachel: (laughing hysterically)  
Meima: I'm back. I made popcorn.  
Alli: Can't have it!  
Tia: Why not?  
Alli: Well, I can't. Remember? Braces?  
Tia: Ohhhhh yeahhhh!  
Keely: Wowww. Anyway, I have a plan...  
Justin's POV.  
Usher: J-B, I made the elevator go as fast as it could.  
Justin: It's aight. I'm just confused is all.  
Usher: How ya feeling?  
Justin: Bad. I sang Love Me. Remember?  
Usher: That must've been tough. But Alli was all wrong for you. You would've done better with that creepy Caitlyn chick.  
Justin: (smiles) Probably.  
(When Usher looks away, Justin shakes his head and whispers "Alli was not wrong for me.")  
Usher: You'll blow Jenna away tonight, if that helps.  
Justin: It does a little bit. Thanks.  
Usher: And why is Christian in the hallway?  
Justin: I got mad and kicked him out.  
Usher: Ummm, aight. Go get Jenna. Good luck.  
Justin: Thanks, bro.  
~ON THE DATE~  
Jenna: Justin this is soooo nice.  
Justin: Thanks. I agree, I love this place.  
Jenna: I just wish you wouldn't spend all of this money for some Italian food! We could've gone anywhere, you know.  
Justin: (nods) I guess you're right. As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters.  
Jenna: Cheesy!  
(Justin then realizes that Christian was right)  
Justin: Nahh, Jenna, that's not cheesy. That's me being sweet.  
Jenna: [awkwardly] Sooo, will you sing me a song?  
Justin: [smiling] Right after dinner.  
-IN THE Martinelli's PARKING LOT-  
Jenna: Sing me "Love Me"  
Justin: Why?  
Jenna: Didn't you reserve that song for ME?  
Justin: Uhh, *clears throat* How about I sing "Up"?  
Jenna: LOVE ME!  
Justin: I won't!  
Jenna: And why not?  
Justin: THAT'S ALLI'S SONG!

|OMFG, What now? Justin just refused to sing Love Me to his girlfriend because of Alli!|


	14. Chapter 14

Alli's POV.  
Alli: You have a PLAN?  
Keely: Yes, and it's a very good one!  
Meima: Just say it so I can get us all some soda.  
Alli: Fruit punch!  
Meima: Right on, Awakawa.  
Keely: So, as you know, Alli, I'm going to Justin's last concert tomorrow night.  
Rachel: It's his last concert tomorrow?  
Keely: Well, of the tour.  
Rachel: Ohhhh. Okay.  
Avery: Anyway, keep going Keely.  
Victoria: Yeah, I'm thirsty!  
Keely: So, I'm not taking my mom. I'm taking Alli.  
Carly: And then?  
Keely: All of you are coming, too. We'll need back-up.  
Alli: Keely. I don't like what you're saying.  
Keely: You will. Trust me.  
Avery: Alli, I thought you didn't like him anymore.  
Meima: Maybe she doesn't like him like that.  
Rachel: Do you still wanna be his friend?  
Alli: Well, kinda. But then the magazines will be all like. "Oh, Alli and Justin are back together."  
Carly: True!  
Victoria: So, what's the plan, anyway?  
Keely: I'll bring Alli and you guys with me to the concert. And then, I'll fire the plan into action. So, here is what we'll be doing...  
Justin's POV.  
Jenna: What? Who's Alli?  
Justin: She's nobody.  
Alli's POV.  
Alli: (randomly starts crying)  
Rachel: Oh my gosh!  
Carly: Alli!  
Meima: Are you okay, Awakawa?  
Avery: What's wrong?  
Victoria: Why are you crying?  
Tia: Sorry, I had to pee. Alli, are you okay?  
Alli: It's like, this weird feeling I just got. Like, about Justin.  
Avery: Still hate him!  
Carly: (shoves Avery) Not the time.  
Tia: Nah, seriously, what's wrong?  
Alli: That IS it. It's Justin. Something terrible just happened.  
Rachel: What do you mean?  
Keely: What happened?  
Alli: (quietly) I think he denied me.  
Justin's POV.  
Jenna: Well, she's SOMEBODY 'cuz she owns your song "Love Me" apparently.  
Justin: I just can't sing it is all. Forget Alli, I did.  
Alli's POV.  
Alli: (starts bawling hysterically)  
Meima: Jeez, Alli!  
Carly: (holding her) I'm returning the favor of that one night I cried listening to "Make a Wave".  
Alli: (can't help but laugh) I remember that. But something else happened.  
Keely: Hey, look!  
Rachel: Where'd you get that laptop?  
Keely: Oh, I brought it with me. But, look! LIVE paparazzi footage of Justin!  
Victoria: What's happening?  
Keely: It's Justin with Jenna. They're yelling.  
Avery: Umm?  
Tia: Alli. Seriously, listen to it.  
Carly: Yeah, let's see why they're yelling.  
Justin's POV [being lively recorded by the paparazzi, and Alli, Carly, Avery, Keely, Meima, Tia, Victoria, and Rachel are watching]  
Jenna: Well I can't just forget about some chick you brought up.  
Justin: Well, you have to! Just like I had to!  
Jenna: Can you please just sing it to me? You're making a huge scene.  
Justin: Christian was right!  
Jenna: Right about what?  
Justin: The fact that YOU are just like ALLI!  
Alli's POV.  
[Tia and Keely turn and look at Alli, everybody else looks right after


	15. Chapter 15

Justin's POV.

Jenna: Huh? Christian said I was just like Alli?

Justin: Yeah, he did.

Jenna: Well. I don't wanna be like your ex. Isn't that why she's your ex?

Justin: I guess. Listen Jenna, I'm sorry for freaking out ten seconds ago. (smiles) Let's get outta here. (winks)

Jenna: (smiles in a huge way) Oh la la!

Alli's POV.

Keely, Alli, Meima, Victoria, Rachel, Carly, Avery, and Tia: (still watching on the laptop)

Tia: Did you hear that?

Keely: Ew. Jenna just said oh la la right after Justin winked.

Victoria: You don't think...

Alli, Rachel, Carly: NO!

Avery: What the heck. Anyway, I don't wanna watch this crap. Let's do something.

Meima: Oooh let's watch a movie that I brought!

Keely: What is it?

Meima: Uhh, I don't know, why would I know.

Carly: Meima. You brought it.

Meima: So?

Alli: Um. Yeah. Let's not watch a movie. Let's just talk, like we do at lunch.

Meima: And in math, Awakawa! Don't forget math.

Alli: (giggles) And in math.

Justin's POV.

Jenna: So. Are we. You know?

Justin: (confused) Still together?

Jenna: No, silly! Are we gonna... I can't say it!

Justin: Just say it!

Jenna: Have sex?

Justin: (widens his eyes) Umm, if you want to.

Jenna: I do.

Justin: Do you have a condom? Or are you on the pill?

Jenna: Neither. You can get one in the bathroom, I think they have some there.

Justin: For what, 25 cents?

Jenna: Yeah, about.

Justin: Okay, that's cool. (smiles at Jenna, and when she looks away, he has a terrified look on his face)

Justin:(to himself) I'm about to do it. I'm going to do it. I will!

Alli's POV.

Rachel: Alli, can I talk to you?

Alli: Uhh, sure.

Rachel: Are you pshycic?

Alli: Huh?

Rachel: How did you know Justin denied you?

Alli: I don't know.

Rachel: I think he's your soul mate.

Alli: Ah? (grins)

Rachel: Ah! (chuckles)

Justin's POV.

Justin: Okay, Jenna... I'm ready.

Jenna: Me too.

Justin: (inhales and exhales deeply) Aight, let's go.

Alli's POV.

Alli: I bought Silly String! Do you wanna play with Silly String?

Everyone in the room: YES!

Alli: (tosses a can of Silly String to everyone)

Justin's POV.

1 hour later.

Justin: Are you okay?

Jenna: Yeah. That was good.

Justin: Yeah.

Jenna: I'm kind of tired.

Justin: Me too, let's just go to sleep.

Jenna: G'night, Bieber.

Alli's POV.

Avery: Truth or Dare, Victoria?

Victoria: Dare!

Avery: I dare you to run around the house yelling "I'm a pretty fairy!" And when you're done, scream it out the window.

Victoria: WHAT?

Avery, Carly, Tia: DO IT!

Alli: I'll do it with her!

Rachel: Me too.

Meima: Why don't we just all do it?

Avery: Not me! I dared her to.

Tia: Alright then, whatever, let's do this!

[Boring, I know! But you'll see.....]


	16. Chapter 16

Justin's POV.

Justin: (waking up) Jenna?

Jenna: Hey, Justin. Sorry about last night.

Justin: It's okay. That just proves you-know-what to me.

Jenna: But I'm sooo embarrased.

Justin: Don't be. It was mine, too.

Jenna: But I'm glad it was you and not my ex.

Justin: Same here.

Alli's POV.

Alli: VICTORIA! Get off of me.

Victoria: What the hell, Alli! Why are you cuddling me?

Alli: YOU'RE cuddling me!

Tia: Stop cuddling!

Victoria: We weren't cuddling!

Keely: I saw the whole thing. Victoria rolled over in her sleep.

Alli: Ahh, crap.

Tia: What?

Alli: Justin's concert is today. And Keely is taking me.

Victoria: Keely. Good luck.

Keely: With her, yeah. I'll need it.

Justin's POV.

Jenna: What time is your concert today?

Justin: 6:00. Why? Are you coming?

Jenna: As much as I would, my parents are visiting. We're having dinner at 5:30.

Justin: That sucks. I'll be missing you.

Jenna: I'll miss you, too. More than anything.

Justin: I- I- I-

Jenna: (kisses him) I'll see you later tonight. (winks)

Justin: WHOA. Alright.

Jenna: Bye, Justin.

Justin: Goodbye, Jenna.

Alli's POV. (4 hours later;; 1:00 p.m., five hours til Justin's concert)

Keely: Well. Let's start driving.

Alli: Okay.

Keely: I arranged a limo to get us all.

Alli: Sweet!

Carly: Oh my gosh, this reminds of when I went to see the Jonas Brothers and I was in a limo and...

Alli: Are we all ready?

Carly: I wasn't done! And Big Rob high-fived me... and, and, and.

Avery: Relax!

Carly: (practically hypervenelating) Whew, okay.

Rachel: Breathe, Carly. Breathe.

Carly: Okay. I'm good now.

Tia: I think we're all ready.

Meima: So what movie did I end up bringing, anyway?

Alli: Meima.

Carly: You brought it.

Avery: You put it in the DVD player.

Keely: You said "Oooh I love this movie."

Rachel: You tapped me on the shoulder and said. "Watch this!"

Victoria: You slapped me in your sleep.

Tia: It was your kindergarten graduation.

Meima: What. The. Heck.

Alli: That's what I said.

Justin's POV. (2:00 p.m., 4 hours til the concert)

Justin: Usher? Usher! Come on, answer.

Usher: (picks up the phone) J-B!

Justin: I need to tell you something, about me and Jenna.

Usher: Uh, what?

Justin: We-

Usher: Gotta go! Doing the soundcheck! Bye!

Justin: Wait! (listening, Usher hung up)


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

Alli's POV. (5:00 p.m.- 1 hour til the concert)

Alli: I just saw a sign!

Keely: Me, too. We'll be there in like, 5 minutes.

Rachel: You never explained what we're gonna do.

Meima: Oh, yeah. Why are we coming?

Keely: Wow, I totally forgot. Okay.

Justin's POV.

Justin: Christian. Dude, sorry about last night.

Christian: You just went all out pshyco, it's okay.

Justin: No, it's not. I've been a jerk lately.

Christian: Yeah, kind of. What's up with you?

Justin: I yelled at Jenna.

Christian: (tsk tsk) Ouch.

Justin: But then...

Christian: But then...?

Justin: Well, me and Jenna, we...

Christian: Say it.

Justin: Had sex.

Christian: (nearly faints) Dude. What the h-

Justin: Don't remind me.

Christian: But.. I thought tha-

Justin: Well, Jenna offered. And she was already mad at me. I didn't know what else to do to make it up to her.

Christian: DID YOU USE PROTECTION?

Justin: Of course, I'm not stupid.

Christian: *sighs* Well, while we're on this topic.

Justin: Yeah?

Christian: How was it?

Alli's POV.

Tia: Finally, we're here.

Victoria: Nope. I made the limo driver stop at McDonald's.

Driver: Anyone want anything?

Victoria: I want a-

Driver: I already know what you want.

Alli: Just a water, I'm kinda thirsty.

Keely: Just water.

Rachel: I'm good.

Driver: Nothing else? Just two waters and Victoria's meal?

Tia: Yep.

Keely: Hey, look! You can see the stadium from here.

Alli: Oh, yeah. And look. There's Martinelli's.

Meima: Where it all went down.

Carly: Is that his hotel?

Avery: I think I saw them go into that hotel on the laptop.

Alli: Hmm, Keely, is it?

Keely: Yes, it is!

Rachel: Keely, here's your water.

Keely: Thank you.

Rachel: Alli, here's yours.

Alli: Ahh crap. Why'd I get the demented bottle?

Victoria: Say goodbye to this apple pie!

Meima: Bye-bye, apple pie!

Keely: Wow, that was a whole two seconds. We're here.

Driver:Victoria, Meima, Tia, Rachel, Carly, and Avery: you can go to the mall right there, or stay in the car. I don't care. But I'll be in the hotel room I bought last night. Good luck.

Alli: See you guys soon!

Keely: Remember, WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL.

Avery: Got it.

Carly: Let's see if they have some Jonas stuff...

Justin's POV.

Christian: Day-um.

Justin: Shut up. Sit in your seat, I'm about to go on.

Christian: (laughs) Okay, non-virgin Justin.

Justin: DON'T BE SO LOUD, THE MICROPHONES ARE ON.

Christian: (raises his eyebrows) Sorry!

Alli's POV.

Alli: Dang, Keely. Good seats.  
Keely: (proudly) I know.

[All of a sudden, Alli and Justin are in the same POV!]

Announcer: Ladiessss! And gentlemen? JUSTIN BIEBER!

[Shrieks]

Alli: Keely.

Keely: Alli.

Justin: Hey. Uhh... as you know, today is my last concert of the tour. So. Let's get down to business.

Alli: KEELY!

Justin: Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh. Ohhhhhh. You know you love me- (looks at Alli)

Alli: Keely. Keely. He saw me.

Keely: Ah, jeez. Alli!

Justin: A-A-Alli?

Alli: (sighs and hides her face)

Justin: I'm sorry, everyone. (runs off stage)

Keely: Nice, Alli. Look at what you've done. Now we can't put the plan into action.

Alli: (sobbing) I'm sorry. (runs away)

[Uhh oh, seperate POV's!]

Usher: Justin, you better have a reason for this.

Justin: Alli is here.

Usher: Now? Damn.

Justin: How do you think I feel?

Usher: I wanna see her. (goes to the stage, looks where Alli's seat is)

Justin: See her?

Usher: She's not there. She's gone.

Justin: What? Oh no! What have I done?

|Omfg I nearly cried!|


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

Alli's POV.

Alli: (running into the mall, looking for her friends)

Carly: Alli? Alli!

Alli: Oh, thank God I found you guys.

Tia: What's wrong? Have you been crying?

Alli: (nods) It's Justin.

Avery: Oh dear God.

Meima: What did he do this time?

Alli: Nothing.

Carly: Then what's wrong?

Alli: He saw me. And he stopped the concert. He ran off stage.

Tia: Aww.

Rachel: So, you feel guilty?

Alli: Yeah. Keely blamed me.

Meima: It's not your fault.

Carly: Oh jeez. Where'd Avery go?

Victoria: I'll go look for her.

Tia: I'll go, too.

Alli: So, I just left. I didn't want him to disappoint all of those screaming girls.

Carly: Okay, so you don't have to go back. Let's just shop.

Rachel: There's a sale at Aero. I know you love Aero.

Alli: Yes! Finally. What is it? 2 for $15 on graphic tees?

Meima: Alli is a sale reader.

Alli: (laughs) well, where do you guys wanna shop?

Carly: They sell JONAS shirts at the "In-Shack". I wanna go there.

Alli: Alrighty, then. In-Shack, then Aero.

Justin's POV.

Usher: Dude, she's gone. Go. Keep on singing.

Justin: No! I need to apologize to her.

Jenna: To who?

Justin: (eyes widen, slowly turns to look at Jenna) Uhhhh. Um.

Usher: You.

Jenna: Apologize to me? For what?

Justin: (hesitating) Not… getting you seats to my concert with your parents!

Jenna: Oh. Well shouldn't you be singing now?

Justin: Jenna. I- You're right. I should.

Usher, Jenna: So GO!

Jenna: I'll get in, anyway. I'll tell them I'm your girlfriend.

Justin: Right on. (Kisses her cheek) Enjoy.

Usher: (watched Jenna walk away) J-B. I can't believe I'm saying this.

Justin: Saying what?

Usher: Go find Alli.

Justin: Why would I do that?

Usher: You were right, I was wrong. You're in love with her. It was more than a crush.

Justin: (finally admitting to it) Yeah, man. I do love her.

Usher: So, go to her! Find Alli!

Justin: We have a problem, though!

Usher: You love each other! What's the problem?

Justin: Jenna and I had sex!

Usher: (staring blankly at Justin) Dude.

Justin: (crying hysterically) Don't remind me!

Usher: Then, just go sing!

Justin: Why? What about Alli?

Usher: Serenade Jenna. Be romantic. Impress her parents.

Justin: Okay, I will.

Alli's POV.

Alli: Thank goodness for sales.

Rachel: You can say that again.

Alli: Thank goodness for sales.

Keely: (out of breath from running) Alli! You missed a killer concert.

Alli: He continued singing?

Keely: Yep! But he wouldn't sing Love Me for the encore.

Carly: What did he sing?

Keely: Somebody to Love, and Usher joined in.

Alli: (obviously doesn't care) Cool.

Keely: And guess who he pulled on stage?

Rachel: You?

Keely: No! Jenna!

Carly: Jenna was there?

Rachel: So, they made up.

Alli: Great. (rolls her eyes)

Keely: He was looking for you, Alli. Throughout the whole concert, his eyes looked down at your seat.

Alli: Oh my God. I don't know what to do anymore.

Keely: Me neither.

Avery, Meima, Tia, and Victoria: We got you guys pretzels!

Carly: Thanks!

Alli: Thank you.

Victoria: Sorry, Keely. We didn't know if you'd be back.

Keely: No problem. I'll get myself one.

Justin's POV.

Usher: Great show, man.

Justin: Yeah. I thought so, too. Where's Jenna?

Jenna: I'm here! (Kisses him)

Justin: What did your parents think?

Jenna: They ah-dore you.

Justin: That's good!

Jenna: So. You wanna get out of here? (Winks)

Justin: Sure.

Usher: Ahhh, man. Justiiiin!

Justin: USHER!

Jenna: (holding Justin's hand) Come on.

Alli's POV. (2 months later)

Tori: Alli, Taylor and I are going to the movies. Wanna come?

Alli: Sure. Give me a second.

Tori: Just come out to the car when you're ready.

Alli: Alright. (Picks up her purse, and walks outside)

Justin's POV.

[Justin's phone rings]

Justin: Hello?

Jenna: Justin. I need to talk to you.

Justin: What about?

Jenna: A lot of stuff. Want to have lunch? At Martinelli's?

Justin: (smiles) Sure. I love that place. Want me to get you?

Jenna: No, just meet me there in a half hour.

Justin: Okay. Bye. (Hangs up)

[30 minutes later]  
Jenna: Hey. (Kisses Justin on cheek)

Justin: Hey!

Hostess: Table for two?

Justin: Yes, ma'am.

Hostess: Right this way.

Justin: (sitting down) so, what do you need to tell me?

Jenna: A lot.

Justin: Okay, well. Talk.

Jenna: Well, first of all, I missed my period.

Justin: (spits water out of his mouth) Ohh.

Jenna: Do you know what that means?

Justin: Not really.

Jenna: I'm pregnant. It's your's.

|Oh. My. Flippin. God. So much has happened in this chapter!|


	19. Chapter 18

|A.N. Okay, I know that nobody wants Jenna to be pregnant, and that you're all like: HE USED A CONDOM! But wait. It's a good story-line, and I, as far as I can tell, am on a roll. BELIEVE ME- you'll like what happens! |

Justin's POV.

Justin: Jenna. Are you sure?

Jenna: (sobbing) Unfortunately. Justin, what the fuck, I thought you used a condom!

Justin: I did! I don't know what happened!

Jenna: What do I do?

Justin: As the father, I say you keep it.

Jenna: Oh? So we can raise it together? Please, Justin! Think!

Justin: You can give it up for adoption.

Jenna: (thinking for awhile) That's not a bad offer.

Justin: But, Jenna, there is one problem.

Jenna: What?

Justin: Well, two. One- we need to tell your parents.

Jenna: What's the second one?

Justin: We have to tell my parents.

Jenna: And we need to find out what went wrong that night. With the condom, I mean.

Justin: Maybe it broke?

Jenna: What? What kind did you get?

Justin: (nervously giggling) Obviously not a good one.

Jenna: Justin, what the hell?

Justin: Well, it wasn't terribly cheap. But... I didn't go THAT hard...

Jenna: Justin. Forget the food, we are out of here.

Alli's POV. [Alli wearing: .com/image/hollister% ]

Tori: What did you think?

Alli: I thought it would be better, honestly. (phone rings) Hello?

Keely: Alli. You need to come to my house, now.

Alli: Umm, I'm with Tori now.

Keely: Bring her, too! Just get here ASAP!

Alli: Uh, okay. Whatever you say. (hangs up) Keely in a force-ish way invited us over.

Tori: What about Taylor?

Alli: I guess she'll have to come, too.

Justin's POV.

Jenna: Listen, Justin.

Justin: Yeah?

Jenna: Since I've gotten pregnant, I've been considering... abortion.

Justin: (eyes watering) Jenna. Do whatever you need to do. I can pay for that abortion, if you (starts crying) believe that's what's right.

Jenna: I do. Then I won't have to tell my parents, okay?

Justin: Yeah. That sounds okay. I guess.

Jenna: And one more thing.

Justin: Yeah?

Jenna: We have to break up.

Justin: But, why?

Jenna: It's obvious you love Alli, the "Love Me" girl, and it's pretty clear to me that she loves you, too. Go see her. Let's forget all about this little mishap with the baby, okay?

Justin: (crying hysterically) Okay, Jenna. Bye.

Jenna: Bye, Justin. (walks away)  
Justin: (to himself) I gotta find Alli.

Alli's POV.

Keely: ALLI. GET IN HERE NOW. Hey, Tori, hey, Taylor. Please feel free to watch TV in the Sun Room. (guides Tori and Taylor)

Alli: Why do I need to come here?

Keely: All I have to say is. Thank GOD for the paparazzi live cameras.

Alli: Huh?

Keely: Check this out. (clicks "play" button on a video)

**[All of this is a repeat, you don't have to read it]**

_Jenna: I'm pregnant. It's your's._

_Justin: Jenna. Are you sure?_

_Jenna: (sobbing) Unfortunately. Justin, what the fuck, I thought you used a condom!_

_Justin: I did! I don't know what happened!_

_Jenna: What do I do?_

_Justin: As the father, I say you keep it._

_Jenna: Oh? So we can raise it together? Please, Justin! Think!_

_Justin: You can give it up for adoption._

_Jenna: (thinking for awhile) That's not a bad offer._

_Justin: But, Jenna, there is one problem._

_Jenna: What?_

_Justin: Well, two. One- we need to tell your parents._

_Jenna: What's the second one?_

_Justin: We have to tell my parents._

_Jenna: And we need to find out what went wrong that night. With the condom, I mean._

_Justin: Maybe it broke?_

_Jenna: What? What kind did you get?_

_Justin: (nervously giggling) Obviously not a good one._

_Jenna: Justin, what the hell?_

_Justin: Well, it wasn't terribly cheap. But... I didn't go THAT hard..._

_Jenna: Justin. Forget the food, we are out of here._

_Jenna: Listen, Justin._

_Justin: Yeah?_

_Jenna: Since I've gotten pregnant, I've been considering... abortion._

_Justin: (eyes watering) Jenna. Do whatever you need to do. I can pay for that abortion, if you (starts crying) believe that's what's right._

_Jenna: I do. Then I won't have to tell my parents, okay?_

_Justin: Yeah. That sounds okay. I guess._

_Jenna: And one more thing._

_Justin: Yeah?_

_Jenna: We have to break up._

_Justin: But, why?_

_Jenna: It's obvious you love Alli, the "Love Me" girl, and it's pretty clear to me that she loves you, too. Go see her. Let's forget all about this little mishap with the baby, okay?_

_Justin: (crying hysterically) Okay, Jenna. Bye._

Alli: Oh my God.

Keely: Justin got Jenna pregnant, and she's getting an abortion.

Alli: He's looking for me.

Keely: (fluffing her hair) Do you want him to find you?

Alli: (can't hold it in any longer) OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE HIM.

Justin's POV.

Justin: Here it is. (knocks on door) [Justin wearing: .fm/serve/_/31346199/Justin%2BBieber% ]

Alli's POV.

Alli: Keely, somebody is here.

Keely: Hmm. (opens door) Justin?

Justin: Hey, Keely. I'm wondering if you can give me Alli's number? I lost my phone, and I don't have your number. But, I know where you live, so...

Keely: Uhh, yeah, hold on. (takes out phone) Actually, Justin. Why don't you just talk to Alli. Now.

Justin: Huh? Talk to her? She's here?

Keely: Yeah. Come and see your love.

Justin: (walks in) Hey, Alli.

Alli: (eyes widen, and she gets butterflies) Hi, Justin.

| :[ |


	20. Chapter 19

Justin: How have you been?

Alli: Okay. How'd you get here so fast?

Justin: You don't live THAT far from Martinelli's and the hotel.

Alli: Justin, I'd LOVE to stay here with you and talk, but I have heard some things, and I really have to go.

Justin: Wait! What did you hear?

Alli: You... you...

Justin: Alli, please, just say it.

Alli: Got Jenna... pregnant.

Justin: It's okay, Alli.

Alli: No, I don't trust you anymore.

Justin: Come on, just let me explain. (Alli stops walking, and looks at Justin) It was all a mistake, and Jenna is getting an abortion.

Alli: No she's not.

Justin: Yes she is.

Alli: No she's not.

Justin: Alli, how are you gonna tell me? I was there!

Alli: When you guys walked away from each other, the paparazzi followed behind Jenna. And she mumbled that she WASN'T getting an abortion, and that she was gonna keep it.

Justin: (speechless)

Alli: That's right. (walks towards door)

Justin: (snapping out of his trance) Why are you being like that, Alli?

Alli: Being like what?

Justin: Always walking away from me. You never wanna talk to me.

Alli: Maybe I don't like talking to a jerk.

Keely: ALLI. YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED HIM.

Justin: (eyes widening, and watering) Do you love me, Alli?

Alli: Of course not! How could I love a guy who gets a girl pregnant, and then abandons her. Why you're nothing but a- (stops yelling, looks at Justin as he's crying) Yes.

Justin: You... do? (wiping his tears)

Alli: Of course I do.

Justin: (goes in for a kiss, but before he and Alli kiss, he gets slapped) Ouch!

Alli: You deserve it!

Justin: What? What did I do?

Alli: That slap is for everything wrong that has happened in the last year and a half!

Justin: (begins to object, but then thinks) You're right.

Alli: I always am. (kisses him)

Keely: Well, well, well, my work here is done.

(Alli and Justin are still kissing like crazy.)

[NEW POV! JENNA!]

Jenna's POV. [New characters- Maura- Jenna's mom, Gregory- Jenna's dad, Nicole- Jenna's sister, and Luke- Jenna's brother]

Jenna: Mom! Dad! Can you get down here, please? (pacing back and forth) I need to tell you something.

Maura: Okay, Jenna. I'm here.

Gregory: What?

Jenna: I'm asking ahead of time for some mercy.

Nicole: Did you get suspended?

Jenna: No, no, no. It's worse than that.

Gregory: (scooting his chair up) Shoot, Jenna.

Jenna: Well, as you know, I broke up with Justin. Can you guess why?

Nicole: He was mean?

Maura: Uhh, he... went too far?

Gregory: Just tell us.

Jenna: He's a celebrity. He doesn't need bad publicity, so I broke up with him.

Maura: Honey, that makes no sense.

Jenna: (mumbling) It will.

Nicole: Oh, can you just tell us?

Jenna: He... he got me pregnant.

Maura, Nicole, Gregory: He... what?

Jenna: I'm pregnant and it's Justin's. I lied to him that I was getting an abortion, and I'm not. You KNOW I'm strongly against abortion.

Nicole: Jenna.

Gregory: I'm gonna whack that Bieber kid in the wiener.

Jenna: Daaaad.

Maura: Greg, be realistic. You know that couldn't have been Justin's idea.

Gregory: It wasn't?

Luke: (walking into the room) Mama can I have another cookie?

Maura: No, Luke. You had five already.

Gregory: Jenna. I'm surprised at you.

Jenna: I know.

Maura: Well, we need to prepare.

Luke: Prepare for what?

Maura: Sweetie, Jenna is going to have a baby.

Luke: She is married?

Gregory: No, Luke.

Luke: Then how is she having a baby?

Maura: She... oh, I'll tell you when you're older.

Nicole: (tsk tsk) Dang, Jenna. I want to know the gender!

Jenna: I know you do. But, I don't!

Nicole: Then when we get an ultrasound, I'll find out, and I'll paint the nursery.

Jenna: You already know where the nursery is gonna be?

Maura: The spare room by Luke's, of course.

Jenna: Oh, okay.

|:(|


	21. Chapter 20

Alli's POV.

Alli: So, are we going out again?

Justin: Yep.

Alli: Aww, really?

Justin: Alli, what do you think? We've missed eachother like crazy for over a year.

Alli: I just can't believe it took us this long to admit it.

Justin: Me neither.

Alli: Thanks, Keely. (calling) Tori, Taylor! Let's go!

Tori: JUSTIN?

Taylor: Are you going out with him again?

Alli: (smiling) Yes. We are.

Tori: It's about time. Okay, let's go.

Alli: Bye, Keely. (hugs her)  
Keely: Don't let him go again, Alli.

Alli: I won't. Pinky promise.

Justin: I'll drive. I have my car.

Taylor: Shotgun!

Tori: It's pretty obvious that ALLI will get shotgun. She and Justin will want to sit by eachother.

Taylor: No! There's somebody over there with a shotgun!

Justin: What the fuuuuu-

Jenna's POV.

Jenna: (writing in her diary) _Dear Diary, I told my family. About Justin, and how we had sex. I'm going to be CyberSchooled, since I can't go to school being all... PREGNANT and whatnot. I don't know if and when Justin will find out, but I can't have a father-less baby. Sigh. What is a 16 year old girl to do? And what to NAME this baby. Jeez. This is all so hard. I should have checked the brand condom he purchased. Obviously not Trojan, or whatever, since it broke. My dad didn't act how I thought he would; I mean, I'm still alive. He did say he would whack Justin somewhere where it hurt. But, it's my fault. Justin just didn't want me to be disappointed. Wish me luck. -Jenna (Month 2 of pregnancy)_

Nicole: Jenna, come here.

Jenna: Yeah?

Nicole: It's time to go to your ultrasound.

Jenna: It's been 15 minutes.

Nicole: Mom told the doctor it was urgent. So, let's go.

Jenna: Fine.

Maura: Hurry up, girls!

(At the doctor's office)

Nurse Wendy: Uhh, Jenna Anderson?

Jenna: That's me.

Nurse Wendy: The doctor is ready to see you now.

Nicole: We can come right?

Nurse Wendy: Are you her sister?

Nicole: Yes.

Nurse Wendy: And you're (points to Maura) her mother?

Maura: Yes, ma'am.

Nurse Wendy: (smiles) Follow me. (leads them into a room) I'll be assisting Dr. Greene in a moment.

Jenna: Thank you.

Dr. Greene: Hello, Jenna. (approaches Maura)  
Jenna: Actually. That's my mother, Maura Anderson. I'm Jenna.

Dr. Greene: Oh, right. Sorry. (shakes Jenna's hand) I'm just going to put this stuff on you... and then... look at the screen.

Jenna: But, I don't want to know the gender.

Nicole: I do! (looking at the screen)

Dr. Greene: Genders.

Maura: What?

Dr. Greene: Jenna will be having twins.

Jenna: You can't be serious.

Dr. Greene: I am.

Jenna: Oh, God, no! (crying)

Maura: Jenna, don't cry. (comforting her)

(Nicole & Dr. Greene whisper back and forth, discussing the genders)

Nicole: Jenna, are you sure you don't want to know?

[What Jenna finally decides is what most of you say, leave a review, telling me if you want the twins' genders to be revealed or not]

Alli's POV.

Alli: Close the door! They're coming!

Keely: (slams door) Come on, we're going into the attic.

Justin: Attic? I'm kind of claustrophobic.

Alli: So am I, but it's a huge attic.

[They all run up the stairs, open the attic door in Keely's upstairs living room, and climb up the ladder]

Tori: (peering out the window) It's a guy, I see him.

Justin: I do, too.

Alli: Is he trying to kill you, Justin?

Justin: I guess, but I don't see how he'd find me HERE.

Alli: I don't know either, but I'm scared.

Justin: (holding Alli in his arms) It's okay.

[Attic window breaks]

Keely: It's a rock!

Taylor: It has a message on it. Look.

Keely: (reads aloud) _I'm not leaving 'til Justin comes out. I'm not going to kill him. But I have something that needs to be done._

Justin: I have to go.

Alli: No! (sobbing) I won't let you.

Justin: Alli, do you want all of us to die up here?

Alli: (looking at her sister, Taylor, and Keely, then back at Justin) No.

Justin: Then I need to go. He won't kill me.

Alli: He's lying! Don't go!

Justin: Alli. (kisses her) I'll come back for you. I love you.

Alli: (sobbing into her hands) Okay.

Justin: Promise, I'll be right back. (leaves the attic)  
Alli: Bye, Justin.

Justin: (opening the door) I'm here. You can kill me now. (eyes watering) Just don't hurt the girls. Please.

?: I already told you. I'm not here to kill you.

Justin: (fighting back his tears) You're not?

?: No! But I do need this to be done.

Justin: OUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHH. (on the ground, crying)  
?: You can't do much with that now.

Justin: Dude, what the hell? Why'd you do that? Who are you?

?: (takes off mask) Gregory Anderson, nice to meet you.

Justin: What? Jenna's dad?

Gregory: She told us that she's having your baby. I don't think you'll be getting another girl pregnant the rest of your life.

Justin: So, you came here to whack me in the dick, because I got Jenna pregnant?

Gregory: Yup. And now I'm satisfied. Good luck with having kids when you actually want them. Bye. (gets in the car) And I think you should meet your kids when she has them.

Justin: Kids? Them? Wait!

Gregory: Make it fast.

Justin: What do you mean "kids"?

Gregory: Jenna is having twins. Thank you, Super Sperm (rolls his eyes) Seeya. Well, I better. PROMISE ME. When Jenna has the twins, you'll be there.

Justin: (still crying on the ground) I promise.

Gregory: Good. I'm out. (drives away)

|Next up soon!|


	22. Chapter 21

Alli's POV.

Alli: Justin is coming in! He's alive!

Keely: Thank GOD!

Tori: That was scary.

[Justin climbs up the ladder, still in pain]

Alli: Justin! (kisses his cheek) Are you okay? What happened?

Taylor: Who was it?

Justin: Jenna's dad. Gregory. He punched me somewhere a guy should never be punched.

Alli: What did Gregory say?

Justin: I have to be with Jenna when the twins arrive.

Alli: TWINS? Oh my gosh, Justin, what's that sperm of yours doing?

Justin: I don't know. But I may as well be together with Jenna during the next seven months. But Alli, we can still be dating.

Alli: (realizing what he's doing) Justin. You don't have to date me while you're living with Jenna, or whatever.

Keely: He hit you in the... (giggles) BALLS?

Justin: Yes, Keely. And no, Alli, we do have to date. We love each other. Remember? I'll prove my love to you... (stands up)

Alli: What?

Justin: (singing) My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love. 'Cause honestly, the truth is that you know I'm never leaving, 'cause you're my angel sent from above...

Alli: (joining in singing) Baby, you can do no wrong. My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya. With me, girl, is where you belong. Just stay right here, promise my dear, put nothing above ya.

Keely, Tori, and Taylor: (joining in singing) Love me, love me, say that you love me, fool me, fool me, oh how ya do me, kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me, tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me.

Alli: You don't have to keep singing my song. (winks) I believe you. I always have. (stands up, hugs him) Go to Jenna.

Justin: Are you positive, Alli?

Alli: As long as I know you love me, and you know I love you back, it doesn't even MATTER how far apart we are.

Justin: Okay. I'll go. (kisses her) I love you. Bye.

Alli: Bye.

Keely: (waving) Bye, Justin. Sorry that you got... hehe... punched in the... hehe... BALLS!

Justin: (grabbing his crotch) Me too. (walks out)

Jenna's POV.

Jenna: (can't take it any more) Oh, just tell me.

Dr. Greene: Congratulations, Jenna. You're having fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Think of names.

Jenna: (mouth drops open) Yes. Now they won't fight over toys, 'cause they'll have different toys. Joy.

Maura: Personally, Jenna, I LOVE the name Jared.

Jenna: Ew, mom. Then why didn't you name Luke Jared?

Maura: Your father picked to name Luke after HIS grandfather, and my grandfather's name was Jared. Just sayin'.

Nicole: What names do you like, Jenna?

Jenna: For a girl: Jessica! I'm trying to keep the "J" for the Bieber tradition alive.

Nicole: That's cute. Are their last names going to be Bieber or Anderson?

Gregory: (entering) Great news, family-of-mine. I-

Maura: Greg! We're discussing names.

Gregory: Oh, you know the sex of them?

Jenna: A boy and a girl.

Gregory: Name the girl Jordin.

Jenna: What? No! I'm naming her Jessica.

Gregory: Then the boy's name has to be a J, too.

Jenna: Well, yeah. I want to keep the "J" tradition alive.

Gregory: That's not why! It's because of the balance!

Maura: Oh, jeez.

Jenna: I want his name to be...

Maura: JARED!

Jenna: NO!

Maura: Why not?

Jenna: That's the kid I dated when I was 14.

Gregory: I remember him. I liked him.

Jenna: You used to hate him.

Gregory: Well, he didn't knock you up.

Maura: GREG!

Jenna: I like the name James. Or Jimmy, for short.

Nicole: Ah-dorable! Bieber? Anderson?

Jenna: Let me check out the sound. Jessica _Bieber. _Jessica _Anderson._ James _Bieber. _James _Anderson._

Gregory: I don't think the kids deserve such a name as Bieber.

Jenna: It sounds better than Anderson.

Maura: Greg, let Jenna do what she believes is right. She is almost 17, anyway.

Nicole: HEY! I'm almost 14, and I can't make my own choices?

Maura: Who's having a baby, here?

Nicole: (silent)

[Knock on the door]

Dr. Greene: Uhh... (opens door) Baby daddy is here.

Gregory: Helllloooo, Justin.

Justin: (covering his crotch) Hey, Greg. (does the "Sup?" head nod)

Jenna: (eyes watering) Hi, Justin.

Justin: (hugs her) Jenna. How are the babies looking?

Jenna: Boy and a girl.

Gregory: AND YOU GET NO SAY IN THE NAMES! (evil laugh)

Justin: Ohhhh-kayyyyyy... what'd you pick?

Jenna: Jessica and James. We'll call them Jessi and Jimmy.

Justin: Cute. Very cute.

Jenna: Can me and Justin talk in private for a sec, guys?

Maura: Certainly.

Gregory: I'm watching you, boy. (stares at Justin)

Nicole: Peace.

Justin: Jenna- I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess.

Jenna: Whatever, It's no big deal any more. Why are you here?

Justin: I was with Alli and your dad came and punched me in the dick for getting you pregnant... with twins. And then, I just decided that I'll stay with you for these next seven months.

Jenna: You're so sweet. You'll ACTUALLY stay 'til JUNE?

Justin: Absolutely. And when they're born...

Jenna: You'll...go?

Justin: I'll... visit.

Jenna: Fatherless twins? Great.

Justin: It's not like I could marry you or something.

Jenna: You could, actually, if you wanted to.

Justin: Do you want me to?

Jenna: I do, but I don't deserve you, and Alli does. Plus, we're too young.

Justin: Yeah. Well. I'll just stay and take care of you and the babies for 2 extra months. Okay?

Jenna: That means you'll be here 'til August.

Justin: That's fine.

Jenna: By the way, my due date is June 11.

Justin: (sighs) Can I still visit Alli?

Jenna: Of course you can!

Justin: Good. (kisses Jenna on the cheek) I'll let your family know the plan.

Jenna: Okay.

|Uhh. Wow. Uhh. I don't know what to say!|


	23. Chapter 22

Alli's POV.

Alli: Oooh! A text from Justin. (opens phone) _Hey Al. Jenna's due June 11, so I'm w/ her 'til August. For the good of. the... TWINS. Greg calls me super sperm, Lol, but Jenna says we can still go out & see each other; even if I live w./her. love you._

Keely: That's sweet. And weird. The super sperm part.

Alli: (crinkles eyebrows) Yeah. I-

Keely: Alli, don't be mad at him.

Alli: TWINS. He gave her twins! She's 16!

Keely: So is he. And she's 17 next week.

Alli: No, Keely. He's 17 now. And besides, he's going to leave her, and "visit". Keely, that could've been me. Do you realize that?

Keely: Yeah, I guess.

Alli: It's just scary. The thought of it.

Justin/Jenna's POV.

Jenna: Can we get ice cream?

Gregory: (shutting the doctor's office door) I brought the truck, so I'm going straight home.

Maura: I wouldn't mind some ice cream. Nicole, you coming?

Nicole: Sure, why not?

Justin: (clearing his throat) I like ice cream.

Gregory: (angrily) You also like using your dick to get 16 year olds pregnant.

Maura: GREG!

Justin: How many times do I have to say it was an accident?

Gregory: I'm out of here. (drives away)

Maura: Well, Justin, you're welcome to come with us.

Justin: I can pay for myself.

Nicole: But then your car would be here, Justin.

Justin: Good point. I'll drive there. Where are we going?

Jenna: I want to go to Carlie's.

Nicole: Doesn't your FRIEND Carlie own that place?

Jenna: Yeah, I want to bring business to her.

Justin: Good idea. See you girls there.

Maura: Bye, Justin.

Justin: (in the car, singing along to music) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh..(stops singing) What is... THAAAAAT? (CRASH)

Jenna: (getting out of the car, Maura, Nicole, and Jenna were in the car behind Justin) OH MY GOD! Justin! Nicole, call 911!

Maura: Jenna, stay in the car until the Ambulance comes.

Jenna: No, mom! I love him. (runs to the car, which is now on fire, and Justin is just outside of the car, in the grass) Justin?

Justin: (unresponsive)

Nicole: I called them, they're coming.

Maura: Do you still want ice cream?

Jenna: No! (crying) I want Jessica and James to have a father!

Nicole: I have another phone call to make.

Alli's POV.

Alli: (phone ringing) What's this number? It looks like Jenna's. Hmm. (answers phone) Hello?

Nicole: Alli, this is Jenna's sister Nicole. How ya' doin?

Alli: Pretty well. What's up, why'd you call?

Nicole: Justin is unconscious, he got in a really bad car accident. We're about half a mile away from Carlie's. Do you want to get down here?

Alli: (jaw drops) Of course! Thanks, bye! (hangs up, and dashes out the door)

||


	24. Chapter 23

Jenna's POV.

Jenna:_Dear Diary, I had an ultrasound. I'm having twins. So, I wanted ice cream; we were heading to Carlie's when Justin crashed. He's UNCONSIOUS. We're sitting in the hospital. Justin is being operated on. Alli should be here soon. I'll finally MEET the "Love Me" chick. ~Jenna._

Alli: Are you Jenna?

Jenna: Yes. Are you a crazed fan who styled herself to look like me because I used to date Justin?

Alli: What?

Jenna: There's so many of you. Look, just go away. Justin only needs his close family and friends with him now. (points to her belly) They're family.

Alli: Jenna! I'm Alli.

Jenna: (speechless) YOU'RE Alli? We look the same!

Alli: So I've heard. Nicole called me to come here.

Jenna: So. (looks at the ground) Did Justin tell you? Or did I just give it away?

Alli: No. I knew. Twins.

Jenna: Yeah.

Nurse Wendy: Twice in one day, Anderson family? (smiles) Jenna? (points to Alli) You have a twin?

Alli: No, actually, I'm not related to Jenna at all.

Jenna: This is Alli. The Love Me girl.

Nurse Wendy: Ohhh! I know you!

Alli: (raises eyebrows) Doesn't everybody?

Nurse Wendy: Well, Justin lost his memory. We need you two to help get it back.

Alli: Oh my God.

Jenna: (sighs, turns to Alli) So, we have to be friends now.

Alli: (rolls her eyes) That's ALL you care about? Jenna, Justin doesn't remember he's my boyfriend, that he's a celebrity, and that he has twins coming in 7 months! And you're worried that we have to be friends?

Jenna: Well, it'll be hard. (rubs her belly) You took him from them.

Alli: It's not my fault he loves me. But we have to get along. (puts out her hand) For Justin.

Jenna: (hesitates) For Justin. (shakes Alli's hand)

Nurse Wendy: He's in Room 102.

Alli: Thank you.

Nicole: I still want ice cream.

Maura: Me, too. Carlie's?

Nicole: Yeah, man, yeah!

Alli & Jenna: (walking to 102)

Alli: (taps Justin's shoulder) Justin?

Justin: (wakes up) Who's Justin?

Jenna: You are.

Justin: If I'm Justin, then who are you?

Jenna: I'm Jenna.

Alli: I'm Alli.

Justin: Well then if you're twins, why don't you have husbands?

Alli: (to Jenna) What? (to Justin) We're only 16. We can't be married.

Justin: (looks at Jenna's belly) Are you a tiny bit fat or are you carrying mustard in there?

Jenna: (looks down) I'm pregnant.

Justin: You're 16. And you have to be married when you're 12. Isn't this the year 1831?

Alli: Justin, you're the dad.

Justin: Where's my baby at?

Jenna & Alli: (point to Jenna's belly)

Justin: YOU ATE MY BABY? NURSE! NURSE! THIS LADY ATE MY BABY!

Alli: Justin! Calm down! Jenna didn't eat your babies.

Justin: Babies? Uh-oh!

Jenna: Alli, I can't do this. I can't watch this.

Alli: (sarcastically) You have to pee?

Jenna: YES! (runs to bathroom)

Justin: What's a pee? Who are you?

Alli: I'm Alli! Pee is... well.

Justin: Food?

Alli: Yes. Pea is a food.

Justin: Alli are you married?

Alli: (rolling her eyes) No, I'm too young.

Justin: Can I marry you?

Alli: No!

Justin: (crying) But you're super pretty.

Alli: Wait! You know what pretty means?

Justin: Yes! Short.

Alli: (slaps herself) This isn't happening.

Justin: What isn't?

Jenna: (shrieking) ALLI! ALLI!

Alli: Jenna? Are you okay?

Jenna: The babies! I'm bleeding!

Alli: Oh shit! It's a good thing we're in a hospital!

Jenna: Get the nurse!

Alli: I need a nurse in here!

Nurse Wendy: Everything okay?

Alli: Jenna is bleeding!

Nurse Wendy: Holy shit. Alicia!

Dr. Harrison: Yes, Wendy?

Nurse Wendy: A patient of ours, Jenna, is bleeding. She's pregnant.

Dr. Harrison: Oh fuuuuuu... dge.

Jenna: (sobbing hysterically)

Dr. Harrison: Can you let me in?

Jenna: Yeah! (opens door)

Nurse Wendy: I have a stretcher!

Dr. Harrison: Carry her out of here!

Justin: Hey uh... Alli? What's wrong?

Alli: She's bleeding?

Justin: So? Hey when did you grow another elbow?

Alli: The babies are dying!

Justin: Your babies?

Alli: (wiping her watery eyes) No, Justin, your babies!


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N Any names that are new are random people.**

[1 day later...]

Alli: What? (opens her eyes) Where am I?

Dr. Harrison: Alli?

Alli: Yeah, Doctor?

Dr. Harrison: I have some news about Jenna.

Alli: Oh my God! Is she okay?

Dr. Harrison: Fine! The babies were kicking like maniacs, causing her to bleed. Justin somewhat remembers things. You've helped him. (grins) You fell asleep in the waiting room.

Alli: Yeah. I can tell. (looks around) Justin still in his room?

Dr. Harrison: Yes. Go see him. Help him a little more.

Alli: I'll try. (walks to Justin's room) Justin?

Justin: Hi, Alli.

Alli: (smiles) You remember my name?

Justin: Of course. I could never forget the girl who's having my baby!

Alli: (whispers) Justin. (a little louder) I'm not having your babies.

Justin: Who is, then? Or was that a dream?

Alli: Jenna is.

Justin: So, you're Jenna?

Alli: (slaps herself) No! I'm Alli.

Justin: Well then, where's Jenna?

Alli: In Room 221. She was bleeding... in a place.

Justin: Her forehead?

Alli: Do you even know where the forehead is?

Justin: Isn't that where a guy goes potty?

Alli: No! That's a urinal! Or a toilet.

Justin: Well, where was she bleeding?

Alli: It's where a girl gets her period.

Justin: (thinks) A piece of paper?

Alli: (thinking: _This is hopeless_) Yes. That's it.

Justin: Does that mean she'll be puking?

Alli: What? No! The babies could have died.

Justin: Who's babies?

Alli: (eyes tearing up from frustration) Yours!

Justin: Babies!

Alli: Yes. Babies. There's two of them.

Justin: Can I be your boyfriend?

Alli: You - yes. Sure. Be my boyfriend.

Justin: Wow. A girlfriend and two babies all in one day.

[2 months later...]

Jenna: Alli? Where are you?

Alli: Right here. Have you seen Justin?

Jenna: In his room. He finally learned that the couch isn't his bed.

Alli: He only doesn't remember some stuff.

Jenna: He's done well.

Alli: WE'VE done well. I couldn't have done it without you, Jenna.

Jenna: Same to you, Alli. (high-fives her)

Justin: Alli? ALLI!

Alli: (runs to Justin's room) You okay?

Justin: Who's looking at me through the window?

Alli: Oh. That's just a fan.

Justin: A fan of who? You?

Alli: (to Jenna) This is all he doesn't get yet. (to Justin) Of you, Justin. You're a celebrity.

Jenna: A big celebrity.

Justin: (looks at Jenna) Wow. You're getting really... big. Are you okay?

Alli: And that.

Jenna: I'm pregnant, remember? With twins.

Justin: (snaps) Oh yeah. I knew that.

Alli: Anyway, Jenna and I want to take you out to eat.

Justin: Can we go to Martinelli's?

Alli: (smiles) Sure. I know you love it there. (looks at Jenna's stomach) And she does too!

Jenna: (nudges Alli) Don't go there. It was the biggest mistake of my life.

Alli: Sorry.

Justin: Well, I'll drive...

Alli & Jenna: NO!

Justin: Why not?

Alli: You need to redo your driver's test.

Jenna: I'll drive TO Martinelli's, and you drive FROM Martinelli's.

Alli: Sounds good. Let's get outta here.

[1 hour later]

Jenna: OUCH!

Alli: Oh my God, are you okay?

Jenna: The babies... they keep kicking.

Alli: Justin, put your hand on her stomach.

Justin: Why- (smiles) Is that my baby?

Jenna: One of them.

Justin: Wow. Being a dad is gonna rock.

Jenna: With a dad like you, they're childhood is gonna rock.

Alli: You guys are so sweet. (kisses Justin's cheek)

Jenna: Too bad he's all yours.

Alli: Yeah. But as long as there are twins inside of you, Jenna, I'll let you talk that way.

Jenna: I feel bad. I need to go.

Alli: Jenna! I'm giving you permission to admit your love to him.

Jenna: Justin already knows I love him.

Alli: (randomly cries) I need to get out of here. I'm coming between you and Justin. And that's not how Jessica and James' lives should be. (runs out)

Justin: Where'd Alli go?

Jenna: (smiles) She left. She wants us together. (scoots close to him) Do you love me, Justin?

Justin: I don't know. Hey... I don't feel so good.

Jenna: (feels his forehead) Dear God, Justin! Your head is on fire!

Justin: _I'm slipping into the lava; and I'm tryna keep from going under._

Cleo: I knew it, Lucy! That IS Justin Bieber!

Justin: Should we run, Jenna?

Jenna: Yeah! (holds his hand)

Justin: Hold the babies!

Jenna: Wait! We need to get you to the doctor. NOW!

Justin: Carry the babies, we're getting out of here.

Jenna: Trust me, I won't let go of them for 5 more months.

Justin: Good! Then we won't lose them!

Jenna: No. Stop running. Get in the back, lie down. I'm bringing you to the doctor.


	26. Chapter 25

Justin & Jenna's POV.

Jenna: Crap. Where's the hospital, again? Was it Harley Road or Harley Lane?

Justin: Is the baby okay? Don't drop her!

Jenna: Don't forget about the boy!

Justin: It's transgender?

Jenna: No, Justin. There's twins.

Justin: (sits up really fast) IT'S HARLEY LANE!

Jenna: Are you sure? I don't trust you.

Justin: Yes, I'm sure! Go!

Jenna: You've been a little weird lately- I don't know what to think.

Justin: BELIEVE ME!

Jenna: I can't!

Alli: Do it! Go to Harley Lane.

Jenna: Is that... Alli's voice?

Justin: Alli?

Jenna: Alli, where the heck are you? I don't see you. How are you communicating with us?

Alli: Justin butt-dialed me. I've heard pretty much everything. It's Harley Lane, go there.

Jenna: Okay!

Justin: But you don't listen to me?

Jenna: You've been. (thinks) A little crazy lately.

Justin: You passed the hospital.

Jenna: Lie down! (turns the car into the hospital parking lot)

Alli: Have a nice life, guys.

Jenna: Wait, Alli! You have to come to the hospital.

Alli: And why's that?

Jenna: Something is wrong with Justin.

Alli: (hesitating) Okay, I'll come.

Jenna: Thank God. What would I do without you?

Alli: I don't know. Be there in a few minutes. Bye.

Jenna: Well, c'mon, Justin. We need to get you in there.

Justin: I can't walk, my legs are aching.

Jenna: SHIT. (runs into the hospital) Justin is in the back of the car. He can't walk. Can we get a stretcher out there?

Receptionist: Absolutely.

[10 minutes later]

Nurse Wendy: Ah, Jenna! The doctor will be right with you.

Jenna: Thank you, Wendy. (takes out her diary and writes) _Dear Diary, As you know, two months ago, Justin lost his memory. We were just out at Martinelli's, and he was burning up with a fever. All of a sudden, his memory came back. He remembered where the hospital was. So, I'm sitting here with him, waiting for the doctor. ~Jenna._

Dr. Harrison: Jenna Anderson. You're a frequent visitor here! How's Justin?

Jenna: He's burning up with a fever, but he remembers everything now.

Dr. Harrison: Let me take his temperature. (pulls out a thermometer, sticks it in his ear, takes it out) 102 Fahrenheit.

Jenna: (eyes watering) What's wrong with him?

Dr. Harrison: Can't say. I'll get an x-ray done immediately.

Jenna: (smiling, wiping her eyes) Thank you, Doctor.

Dr. Harrison: Please. Call me Alicia.

Jenna: Okay. Alicia.

[20 minutes later]

Alli: Sorry I'm late! I ran into traffic, and-

Jenna: Justin has a 102 fever.

Alli: (speechless) Is he gonna be okay?

Dr. Harrison: Jenna! (looks next to Jenna) Alli.

Jenna: What's up with Justin?

Dr. Harrison: He has appendicitis.


	27. Chapter 26

Jenna: Holy shit! How do you get rid of that?

Dr. Harrison: Oh, don't worry! It's very easily cured.

Jenna: (sigh of relief) Thank GOD. How do you fix it?

Dr. Harrison: We remove his appendix through surgery.

Alli: Surgery?

Jenna: Is there ANY other way?

Dr. Harrison: I'm afraid not.

Alli: Well. Do whatcha gotta do.

Jenna: What she said.

Dr. Harrison: Very well. He'll be done in. (looks at clock) 3 or 4 hours.

[30 minutes later…]

Gregory: I really wish I didn't have to come to my grandchildrens' father's surgery.

Nicole: AND we had to bring Luke with us.

Maura: I couldn't just leave him home. He's three!

Nicole: Still!

Gregory: Both of you be quiet, I can't hear myself think.

Jenna: Dad, it's fine.

Gregory: They need to remember, this is a hospital. Not a circus.

Jenna: (to Alli) Uhh, let me introduce you to my family.

Alli: (smiles) Sure.

Jenna: This is my dad.

Gregory: My name is Gregory, but call me Greg.

Jenna: Over there in that blue chair is my brother, Luke. (points to Nicole) That's my sister, Nicole.

Nicole: 'Sup?

Alli: (giggles)

Jenna: And, that's my mom.

Maura: Maura. (puts out her hand for Alli to shake)

Alli: (shaking Maura's hand) Nice to meet you all. I'm Alli.

Nicole: Yup, the "Love Me" girl.

Alli: (rolls her eyes) Of course.

Gregory: Why couldn't he impregnate YOU?

Maura: (slapping Greg) GREGORY ANDERSON!

Gregory: I'm not a baby! You don't slap me.

Jenna: You don't slap babies, either!

Gregory: You do if their father is Justin Bieber!

Maura: GREG! WHAT THE FU- (looks at Luke) FURBY IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Gregory: I hate Justin!  
Maura: You can't slap Jenna's kids!

Jenna: (runs into the bathroom, crying)

Nicole: Damn, hold up. (turns to run after Jenna) JENNA!

Alli: (chuckles nervously, thinking: _This is gonna be a long night_)

[3.5 hours later…]

Dr. Harrison: Friends/Family of Justin Bieber?

[Alli, Jenna, Nicole, and Maura stand up]

Nicole: Pops, why aren't you standing?

Gregory: I am not his friend nor his family.

Maura: Oh jeez.

Alli: How was surgery?

Dr. Harrison: Fine. (sighs)

Nicole: That wasn't a good sigh.

Dr. Harrison: He thinks that he lives _In the Yellow Submarine._

Luke: WE ALL LIVE IN THE YELLOW SUBMARINE!

Nicole: Yo, shut up!

Maura: Nicole, he's singing… my favorite song.

Jenna: Oh jeez.

Alli: So he's crazy again?

Dr. Harrison: Yeah, and there's another problem.

Nicole: With Justin?

Dr. Harrison: No. With Jenna.


	28. Story Has Been Moved!

Hey, everyone!

So recently, a website was made called:

.com

That is where the new "Love Me" chapters will be uploaded! My username is still Biebertastic, so just look me up in the authors. Thanks! And sorry for the confusion!

~Alli (Biebertastic)


	29. Sorry About That Link Issue

It always does that for some reason. The website is justinbieberfanfiction . com

I need to seperate it, or it won't show... haha fanfiction must have banned links.


End file.
